Enigmatic As Always
by No Longer Writing FFs
Summary: The library is a poor place for two snarky personalities to clash, particularly if it's going to end with a twist. Bluebell x Belphegor. Crack. AU. Fluff.


**Title:** Enigmatic As Always

**Characters:** Bluebell, Belphegor

**Summary:** The library is a poor place for two snarky personalities to clash, particularly if it's going to end with a twist.

**Notes:** AU. Fluff. Crack. Eight hundred nineteen words. For Alina on Tumblr.

* * *

><p>The silence of the library is one thing that Belphegor loves. As a member of the Varia, chaos and screams are a part of the daily life. Unfortunately, that leaves a rather aggravated prince with no ability to read in peace. Due to this, the public library nearby has become a personal favorite location.<p>

The greatest part is that no one ever dares to bother him; the wonders of being surrounded by strangers! Perhaps it is the fact that he wears the jacket with the Varia patch on his sleeve, or maybe the way he looks. Either way, he is perfectly content with solitude.

Everything is perfect. He even finds the book he needed.

And just when he reaches for it, a flurry of light blue passes him and grabs the book. The _very_ book _he_ wants.

"Get your _hand_ off the prince's book," he says with a grin. Yes, a grin will do. The mere sight of his murderous smile leaves everyone running, and this freakish mass of blue will do the same.

The girl turns to him and looks directly into his face. He grimaces. Of course, it is none other than the Millefiore's Rain Guardian, Bluebell, who gives a haughty smirk, responding, "Nyu, I saw it first _and_ got it." She sticks her tongue out and begins walking down the aisle, book in hand.

Belphegor scowls. Only members of the Varia actually have the nerve to go against his word. He's used to them, but this sass is not acceptable from mere peasants. He grabs the other's shoulder and pulls her around. "Tch, the prince has already claimed it before you even knew it was here."

"As if! Grow up!" The blue-haired girl pushes his hand away and starts walking at a quicker pace away from the prince.

"Fish face, give me my book, ushishi." He grins. _Piss her off; that will do the trick._

Bluebell whips around and glowers at the Varia's prince. "Oi, prince brat. Say that to my face one more time."

"Fish. Face." he enunciates.

Bluebell's cheeks puffed out a little as she stomps over to the other and smacks him with the book. "I got it first, so suck it up and go away!"

"Shishishi, peasants should not touch the prince," he says, quickly grabbing the other side of the book.

The two look at each other, then at the book.

"You… are so immature," Bluebell sputters, pulling the book. "Give. Me. _My_. Book."

"No, it's the prince's book, ushishi."

"Will you _stop_ with your idiotic third-person speak?"

"Ushishi, peasants have no place to speak back to royal blood."

"You… you…" Bluebell stutters, unsure to what she should say. "NINCOMPOOP."

Belphegor sniggers. "Is that the best you can come up with? How pathetic."

"GIVE ME MY BOOK," she screeches.

"No, because it's mine."

"E-Excuse me, b-b-but I will have t-to ask that the t-t-two of you leave the library," a meek voice says from behind. Belphegor and Bluebell turn around to see the librarian cowering with fear. Her hands are out, as if she is asking for the book that is in the two guardians' hands.

"Blame this peasant for disrupting the prince, _signora_," he says with a smirk. "_Signora_ knows all too well that I would never cause such a disruption in this beautiful library, ushishi."

"W-W-Well—"

Bluebell stares at Belphegor with shock and annoyance. "_Excuse me?_" What confuses the girl is the fact that this supposed prince is actually trying to smooth talk his way out.

"N-Neither of you can have the b-book due to your d-d-disruption to the peace in this library!" The librarian nearly shouts. "P-Please leave before I call security!"

Belphegor scowls and drops his hand from the book and shrugs. Without turning back, he walks off.

Bluebell looks with a mix of annoyance, shock, and curiosity. He was just fighting for the book, and now he's walking off as though nothing happened? What the hell is wrong with him?

Bluebell hands the book to the librarian and reluctantly murmurs an apology before rushing after him. She is not going to let him go that easily.

As the two leave the library doors, she screams, "OI, WHAT WAS THAT FOR."

"You're annoying. Go away, peasant."

"Y-You… YOU CONFUSE ME," Bluebell finally explodes, scowling. "Ever since I met you all you ever do is confuse me with your enigmatic ways and will you quit trying to act like the cool guy?" She pauses, then quickly adds, slightly blushing, "Nyu, n-not like you are cool…"

Belphegor looks at her, smirking. "You're an odd one, did you know that?"

He leans forward and lightly kisses her on the lips and walks away.

Bluebell stares out into space, flabbergasted. _W-What the fuck just happened. What jus—_

"YOU STUPID PRINCE BRAT!" she screeches. And without turning back to look at the Millefiore Rain Guardian's beet-red face, Belphegor merely waves, snickering.


End file.
